Wearable devices such as smart watches and/or activity trackers have relatively small displays or may not have a display. The displays (if any) may be touch sensitive and/or the wearable device may include, for example, an accelerometer configured to detect taps. In some situations, the wearable device may be coupled to another user device, such as a smart phone. In these situations, the wearable device may be configured to receive communication from a remote communication device via the smart phone. Utilizing the relatively small display to generate a detailed response to the received communication can be difficult.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.